


Face To Face

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Omega Jared, Past Rape/Non-con, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Jensen, Wedding Night, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>omega!Jared's family arranges a marriage with alpha!jensen. On their wedding night, in which sex is traditional, Jensen (who has had a lot of drinks at the reception) pushes Jared down and starts getting down and dirty when Jensen smells Jared's fear--strongly. Jensen thinks at first that Jared must just be nervous because he think's Jared's a virgin, as Jared's family promised, and he keeps going, but Jared is really, really terrified and freaks out. Jensen stops and forces Jared to admit what is wrong--Jared was raped when he was younger and hid it from his family. happy ending.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Face To Face

The first time Jensen actually sees Jared in person is on their wedding day. He’d seen pictures of course but they didn’t do the boy justice. Jensen’s first thought when Jared finally stood next to him at the end of the aisle, in front of their family, friends, and Jensen’s pack, is that Jared’s truly almost too beautiful to be real.  
  
Soft chestnut-colored hair falls to nearly his shoulders in messy waves – it’s obvious that someone, probably Jared’s mother – tried to tame the unruly strands but it was to no avail. Jensen likes it the way it is – sexy and wild, like someone – Jensen of course – had his hands in it, clenching his fingers around the silky-soft curls.  
  
He’s tall and broad for an omega – and merely eighteen, most likely not done growing – and Jensen finds that he likes that too. He doesn’t want a meek, delicate mate. His skin is naturally tan and smooth, a hint of defined muscles beneath the thin, fine fabric of his suit. He’s got high cheekbones and a wide, generous mouth – lips petal-pink and just begging to be kissed until they bruise.  
  
But Jensen has got to admit that his eyes are easily his best feature – tip-tilted and champagne-hazel, looking up at Jensen shyly – along with his soft, sweet scent. It’s the customary spun-sugar sweetness of an omega but Jared’s in somehow sweeter and softer, fresh and pure, and it makes Jensen’s mouth water, his inner alpha clawing at his brain, wanting nothing but to bury his face in the sweet scent and taste.  
  
Jared quietly, obediently repeats after the pack elder officiating over the ceremony, his tone soft and sweet as his scent, Texas twang natural and thick. There’s a hint of the deepness that’ll be there when he’s older and it drips down Jensen’s spine like warm honey. He can’t wait to hear that voice breathlessly moaning his name in ecstasy or whispering soft, sweet words of love and devotion.  
  
The actual ceremony and reception are pretty much a blur. Jensen is aware of one thing only, Jared right at his side, quiet and gracious as everyone in attendance stop by to congratulate them. Jensen keeps his arm around Jared’s lean waist, keeps his new mate tucked right up against him, right where he belongs. There are several reception-wide toasts and a more than a few private ones as people stop by their table as the night wears on. Jensen can admit that he’s pretty damn drunk, enjoying glass after glass of champagne as he celebrates his wedding and finding the perfect mate.  
  
They leave after the cake was cut and served and they danced a few slow dances together – at their mothers’ insistence of course. The party is still in full swing when Jensen tightens his arm around Jared’s waist and murmurs into his ear that he’s ready to go, that he’s more than ready for their _private_ celebration, where he’ll claim and knot his mate for the first time.  
  
Jared’s entire body stiffens against him – which is kind of impressive actually because he’d already been pretty damn tense all night – and Jensen can scent the acrid tang of fear.  
  
Jensen gets them into the elevator of the hotel the reception was held in and presses the button for the floor their suite is on. Then he immediately pulls Jared against his side again, nuzzling under his jaw, the sensitive skin below his ear.  
  
“’s okay, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs. “There’s no need to be nervous. I promise that I’ll take good care of you.”  
  
Jared inhales shakily and nods. “I know, Alpha,” he whispers back.  
  
They’ll definitely have to have a talk about the title. While occasionally it’d be okay – it’s actually kind of a turn-on to hear Jared say it – he wants Jared to call him by his name. Sure, he may be alpha but he wants their relationship to be more equal than that. And he knows it’ll be difficult for Jared – his new mate comes from a strict, conservative family – but he’s sure that they’ll be able to work it out.  
  
Jensen pulls Jared into the room by the hold he hasn’t relinquished on his lean waist. Honestly, he’s enjoying the long line of heat too much to even consider letting Jared walk on his own. His head is turned into the sweat-damp warmth of Jared’s neck and he finds himself nuzzling and mouthing at the crook of his shoulder, nosing aside the starched collar of his shirt to get to warm, baby-soft skin. He keeps moving them forward until Jared’s legs bump into the huge, king-sized bed that dominates the luxury suite.  
  
Jensen hums happily and pulls away enough to start pulling off clothes. He’s already turned-on, heated blood pumping through his veins, can smell his own arousal. Jared’s suit jacket and his own end up tangled together on the floor and Jensen’s tie follows swiftly as well as his shirt. He’s tugging at the knot of Jared’s tie with one hand, trying to unbutton his shirt with the other at the same time. Jared’s throat is exposed already, the long, beautiful, tan line of his neck and Jensen leans into his mate, inhaling deeply to catch that sweet omega scent.  
  
He nearly chokes on the same acrid scent of fear from before. “Shh,” Jensen coos. “It’ll be okay, Jared. Promise. I know you’re nervous but I won’t hurt you, sweetheart.”  
  
“Of course, Alpha,” Jared whispers. He’s trembling beneath Jensen’s touch and even though they’ve only been married for mere hours, haven’t even consummated their bond through mating, Jensen aches to make him feel better, to take away the fear and the nerves. He knows first times can be scary for omegas, especially if they get an alpha that doesn’t give a shit about their wellbeing, but Jared has to know that he meant what he said, that he’d never hurt him. Surely Jared was at least told _a little_ about Jensen before today.  
  
“Please call me Jensen,” he murmurs, hoping that’ll help Jared calm down and help him realize that he’s not an inconsiderate, overly domineering alpha. He slips Jared’s shirt off his shoulders and gently grabs his hips, urging him backward. “Sit down for me, okay?”  
  
Jared does as directed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, head bowed, the thick curtain of his hair completely obscuring his face. Jensen can still see him shaking. Jensen drops to his knees and removes his mate’s shoes and socks, gently rubbing the tips of his fingers up over bony ankles, dipping his head down to try to see Jared’s face. It’s a bit useless though; Jared’s hiding but good.  
  
He stands back up and kicks off his own shoes and socks then pushes his slacks and boxer briefs off as well. He moves forward, standing in between the slight spread of Jared’s legs, one hand carding through Jared’s hair. To his surprise, his mate leans ever so slightly into the touch. That manages to send a fresh surge of heated blood through his body. Jensen gently grips the strands – so soft, just as soft as they look – and tips Jared’s head back, slamming their lips together.  
  
Jared doesn’t really kiss him back but he doesn’t pull away either. Jensen knows he’s a virgin, probably never even kissed anyone considering how strict his parents and pack are. That’s okay, Jensen will teach him _everything_. He’s looking forward to it, in fact.  
  
He pushes Jared backward, he mate splayed out beneath him on the mattress and Jensen reaches between them, practically ripping Jared’s slacks off his lean hips. His mate is so beautiful and Jensen wants nothing more than to make their mating official, wants his mark on that beautiful neck, wants the world to be able to smell and see his claim, to know that Jared is _his_.  
  
He pulls back and lets his gaze drag down Jared’s body, his cock hardening even more, almost to the point of pain. Fuck, he’s so gorgeous, lean and fit and still growing – Jensen can’t wait to see him actually grow into his size and the breadth of his shoulders. He pushes between Jared’s legs, settling down between his spread thighs, diving back in for another kiss as he reaches one hand down, fingers sliding down the cleft of Jared’s ass…  
  
Several things hit him all at once.  
  
Most notably is that Jared is bone dry. Even as a nervous virgin there should be at least _some_ slick being produced. It’s his body’s natural urge to mate, just like Jensen’s, on their wedding day.  
  
He also notices that Jared’s shaking even more than before, his breath hitching in barely stifled sobs and when Jensen pulls back to look at his face, he sees tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
The last thing is the thick, burnt stench of pure terror. Not nerves or fear of a first time but actual, honest-to-God true terror.  
  
Jensen sobers up real damn quick.  
  
He pulls away, heart pounding against his ribs, breaking at the sight of Jared curling in on himself, arms wrapped around his stomach, knees pulled up to his chest. Jensen scrambles off the bed and grabs his underwear, pulling them back on, then sits down next to Jared’s trembling form, aching when Jared flinches away from his touch. He doesn’t want to scare him anymore but he needs to know what the hell is going on.  
  
He wraps the blanket around Jared’s bare body and gently turns him onto his back once more, carefully grabbing the sides of his face, forcing Jared to look at him. “Jared, what’s wrong?”  
  
“N-nothing,” Jared stammers. “I’m s-sorry, Alpha. I didn’t mean…”  
  
“Jared,” Jensen cuts him off, tipping Jared’s head up when he tries to lower it. “I’m not angry or anything, okay? I’m worried. I need to know what’s wrong, why you’re so afraid.”  
  
Jared’s eyes widen and snap to his for the first time and Jensen can see the terror that matches the smell in those watery hazel depths. “T-there’s nothing,” Jared denies. “I-I’m just nervous…”  
  
“This is not nerves, sweetheart,” Jensen argues. “Now I need you to tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“I can’t,” Jared whispers miserably, more tears streaming down his blotchy-red cheeks. “P-please don’t… I _can’t_ …”  
  
“Jared, darlin’,” Jensen murmurs, lightly rubbing his fingers against Jared’s scalp, thumbs brushing over his high cheekbones, “You’re my mate, it’s my job to protect you and make you happy, to make sure you’re taken care of. Now I can’t do that if you’re not honest with me.” Jared whimpers and closes his eyes. “I just want to make it, whatever it is, better.”  
  
Jared takes a shuddering breath and reopens his eyes but he doesn’t look up at Jensen. “My parents gave me to you as a virgin,” he mutters, tone low and broken. “But they… they were wrong…”  
  
Jensen frowns, head tilted to the side. He knows that Jared’s parents wouldn’t have been the type to condone Jared having a relationship, let alone a sexual one, with someone else. And he’s pretty sure they’re not the type to lie about something like that either.  
  
A sickening realization hits Jensen and he has to clamp down hard on the anger coursing through his whole body, not wanting to scare Jared further. “What exactly does that mean, sweetheart?” he asks, forcing himself to sound way calmer than he feels, needing the confirmation even though deep down, he knows he’s right and he really doesn’t want to hear Jared say it.  
  
“I-I presented early,” Jared continues quietly, staring at Jensen’s chest, “at sixteen. They already had plans to arrange our mating but knew that they had to wait until I turned eighteen. I was taken away and secluded during my heats of course but I was also kept in the house the rest of the time as well. The only people I saw, other than my parents and my little sister, they even kept my big brother away because he’s an alpha, was the house staff.” Jared pauses, inhaling deeply, exhaling shakily. He’s started trembling again, almost so badly that he can’t even speak. Jensen shifts them around slightly on the mattress, leaning back against the headboard and pulling Jared – blanket and all – against his side. He keeps one hand in Jared’s hair and pulls his head down onto Jensen’s shoulder, hoping the contact and not having to look at Jensen will help.  
  
Jared takes another quivering breath then slowly continues as he leans slightly into the comfort Jensen is offering. “The staff was mostly all betas and omegas, of course. But my father’s personal driver is an alpha. I-I don’t k-know how he g-got into the h-house when t-they were out but he d-did and he… he c-came into my r-room and then he…”  
  
Jared stops again, a strangled sob escaping his lips. “It h-hurt so bad,” he whispers. “And h-he wouldn’t s-stop…”  
  
Jensen squeezes his eyes closed and clenches his jaw, using every bit of control he has to keep the alpha inside him from coming to the surface. Jared is terrified right now, the last thing he needs is Jensen to release the beast inside. “Shh,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Jared’s head, hugging his mate closer. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”  
  
“I’m s-sorry,” Jared blurts out, to Jensen’s surprise. “I k-know I was s-supposed to come to you pure, untouched…”  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“And my p-parents don’t even know,” he adds. “They can’t know. Please, Alpha?!” He turns to Jensen, eyes wild, frantic. “I swear, I tried to s-stop him…” he chokes out, trembling violently. “ _Please_ ,” he repeats, barely above a whisper.  
  
“Jared, it’s okay, baby,” Jensen replies softly, cradling the back of Jared’s head, pulling him into his arms again, against his chest. “I’m not angry, not with you, there’s no way I could be…”  
  
“But ‘m not a virgin,” Jared interrupts miserably.  
  
“That doesn’t matter to me, sweetheart,” Jensen assures him. “You were forced, Jared,” he adds carefully. “That’s certainly not your fault. And I’m not angry with your parents for their ignorance in the matter. I mean, I’m upset that your father overlooked having an alpha on staff at all around you but that’s not important right now.”  
  
“I can smell how angry you are,” Jared whispers.  
  
“Because I _am_ angry,” Jensen nods. “But not at you. I’m furious that this happened to you, that you were hurt.” He heaves a sigh and tucks Jared’s head under his chin, holding him close. To his surprise, and pleasure, Jared leans into his embrace instead of trying to get away from him. “It’ll be okay, Jared. I promise. We’ll get through this.”  
  
“You still wanna mate with me?” Jared pulls his head back to look up at Jensen, eyes wide with shock.  
  
“Of course I do,” Jensen flashes him a small smile, reaching up to cup Jared’s cheek. Jared sighs and leans into his touch. “You’re beautiful, Jared,” he adds softly, quietly. “And what I’ve been told about you… I’m looking forward to finding out more, to get to know you completely.”  
  
For the first time, Jared flashes him a smile, showing off deep dimples that Jensen instantly falls in love with.  
  
“Thank you, Jensen,” Jared whispers, still smiling shyly. And Jensen knows that they’ll get through this. It may not be easy but they will.  
  
Of course, they don’t mate the night of their wedding. There’s no way in hell Jensen would even try. He takes Jared to be put on suppressants the next day to make sure they don’t have to worry about his heats for the moment while they’re still working things out.  
  
Jared’s father’s driver goes missing and is found a week later, dead, just outside town. Jensen is at home with Jared at the time so it can’t be traced back to him but he has loyal, discreet friends that will do anything for him, without question. It doesn’t take back what happened to Jared – and Jensen would have preferred to rip the bastard’s throat out himself – but it makes him feel better that the prick paid for what he did, what he took.  
  
Over days, weeks, months, Jensen and Jared get to know each other. It’s slow going at first, Jared scared and skittish around Jensen most of the time, terrified of touch and unreceptive to any and all affection. He flinches and cringes away from Jensen, afraid of angering the alpha, afraid even more that one day Jensen is just going to take what is technically, rightfully, his. Jensen spends a lot of time trying to prove to Jared, without a shadow of a doubt, that that will never happen.  
  
As things settle in and they slowly start to learn about each other and even slower start to become closer, Jensen urges Jared to let him find someone for him to talk to about the rape. Jared is dead-set against it – the one and only thing he won’t bend to Jensen’s will about, that he’ll actually argue with Jensen about; Jensen secretly loves it, he wants Jared to stand up to him, to be his partner, his equal, he wants Jared to be strong enough, brave enough, to be able to do it.  
  
Even though Jensen isn’t qualified on any level to deal with it, Jared starts to talk to him about it. He insists that if Jensen is going to make him talk then the _only_ person he feels even remotely comfortable talking to is Jensen, since he already knows. It takes time and patience and for every step they take forward, they take three steps back when Jensen gets angry all over again when he starts to get the details and Jared ends up shaking and crying and pulling away all over again. But slowly the story all comes out in its entirety.  
  
It only happened once – like once wasn’t already too many times – and Jared started locking himself in his closet if his parents where gone, no matter what. He went with them whenever he could, never wanting to be alone. But he also withdrew at the same time, mentally curling in on himself, scared to death that his parents, more specifically, his father, would find out and blame him. He wasn’t in heat and the bastard didn’t knot him. To Jensen’s utter surprise Jared reveals that he did use a condom – probably not wanting to risk someone scenting his seed inside Jared. But he took Jared completely dry, pinned on his stomach so that he could barely breathe. Jared bled for weeks afterward and was barely able to sit or walk or even lie on his back. He admits – red-faced and ashamed and embarrassed – that once the bleeding stopped, he pushed his fingers into himself to make sure he couldn’t feel any permanent damage. Jensen suggests taking him to a doctor to be sure, Jared breaks down in tears again, panic attack hitting as hard as their wedding night, and begs Jensen not to let anyone else touch him ever again. Jensen agrees reluctantly.  
  
He wishes even more that he’d been the one to kill the son of a bitch. That he’d known all this ahead of time and could’ve taken his time and made him bleed and hurt and cry like his poor mate did.  
  
For about a week after Jared finally gets the whole story out, he retreats into himself again. All the closeness that they’d developed seems to disappear and it’s like living with a ghost.  
  
But eventually Jared comes back to him, crawling onto the couch and curling against his side, admitting in a small, cracked voice that he was afraid that Jensen would change his mind and want to get rid of him now that he knew everything. Jensen pulls him close and nuzzles under his jaw, promising that’ll never happen.  
  
Jared lets Jensen kiss him good night when they go to bed that night – together, in Jensen’s bed.  
  
They’ve been married a little over six months when Jared wakes up in the middle of the night, breathing shallow. Jensen can feel his heart pounding where his hand is resting on Jared’s chest and Jensen pulls him close, murmuring softly, sure that Jared’s had another nightmare – for months, they happened every night, as time passes, they’re coming less and less though.  
  
Jared pushes back against Jensen’s, snuggling into his embrace and Jensen presses a kiss to the back of his neck, inhaling deeply. And nearly chokes on the overwhelming scent of spun-sugar and fresh cut grass.  
  
Jensen pulls away – ignoring Jared’s whine of protest which nearly breaks his heart – and turns on the soft light next to his side of the bed, gently turning Jared onto his back. His mate’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes dark, lips spit-slick and bitten-red and raw. He can see Jared’s cock out of the corner of his eye – hard and pressing up against his sleep pants, tenting the thin, soft material – and when he inhales again, the scent of Jared’s arousal is even sharper, thicker.  
  
“Jared?” he whispers.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared moans, biting down on his bottom lip.  
  
“Baby, what…”  
  
“I… I was dreaming,” Jared admits. “About you. And I…” he trails off, eyes dropping, cheeks flushing even deeper crimson.  
  
“It was a good dream?” Jensen asks carefully even though the evidence points to it being a _very_ good dream. Jared has _never_ shown any signs of arousal. Jared nods, glancing up at Jensen through his lashes and the strands of his sweat-damp bangs. “Do you… Do you want me to…” he trails off himself, awkwardly flailing one hand. He’s out of his depth here. He’s never been unsure or awkward about sex. And he definitely shouldn’t be with his mate. But Jared is different and this is a unique circumstance.  
  
Jared licks his lips and scoots closer, glancing up at Jensen every now and then. Jensen inhales sharply when Jared’s hand presses against his chest, right over his heart. “I… Jensen, please,” he whispers.  
  
“I, fuck, Jay. I know this is hard for you,” okay, poor choice of words, “er, difficult. And it might be embarrassing for you but you don’t need to be embarrassed okay? This is me, I’m your mate.” He carefully slides his arm around Jared’s lean waist, hand pressing against the small of his back. “And I wouldn’t normally push, you know that, but I kinda need you to tell me what you want here. The last thing I want is to hurt you or scare you…”  
  
“I want you,” Jared blurts out. He inhales deeply and tilts his chin up, looking Jensen straight in the eyes. That’s so rare for him to do that Jensen feels a rush of pride and pure, unadulterated love. “Like you said, you’re my mate. And we haven’t… I want the bond that we should have…” Jensen knows what he means. If Jensen had claimed him, their bond would have snapped into place right away. He can’t _feel_ Jared like he should and he wants to so badly. It’s weird to miss something that you’ve never had but he does all the same. And it seems like Jared does as well. “I wanna be your mate, completely. I wanna be yours,” he finishes softly, need and embarrassment and love and nervousness swirling in his eyes. “I know you said it doesn’t matter, that we _are_ mated…”  
  
“We are,” Jensen agrees, pressing a kiss to Jared’s forehead.  
  
“I want it officially though,” Jared’s brow furrows, his lips turning down into a slight pout. “Do you want that?” he asks quietly.  
  
“God, of course, baby,” Jensen breathes. “So much. But you know I’d never push you.”  
  
“I know,” Jared smiles, his dimples popping and Jensen melts like he does every-damn-time. “Which is why I want it, why I’m willing to at least try.” He sighs softly, snuggling closer to Jensen’s chest. “I can’t promise anything but I wanna try, Jensen. I wanna be yours,” he repeats.  
  
“You _are_ mine,” Jensen half-growls, dipping down, face buried in Jared’s neck. The scent of his arousal is so strong and Jensen can’t stop a moan from rumbling in his chest. “I… God, Jared, I’ll give you whatever you want. I just, I gotta know. Are you sure?”  
  
“I’m sure,” Jared breathes. “I... I want this with you.”  
  
“If you need me to stop for _any_ reason, all you have to do is say the word, okay? I promise I’ll stop.” Jared flashes him another one of those breathtaking, heart-melting smiles and nods. “You… Can you take your clothes off for me?”  
  
Jared nods, a little shakily, and pulls away, flushing again as he strips himself. For the moment, Jensen leaves his own clothes on. He gently guides Jared onto his back, smoothing one hand down Jared’s side when his mate turns his head, his eyes squeezed closed, his hands clenching the sheets. “You okay?”  
  
“I just… Embarrassed I guess,” Jared sighs. “I know I’m not…”  
  
“You are beautiful,” Jensen cuts him off, dipping down to press a kiss to the side of Jared’s lips. Jared turns his head back toward Jensen, looking dubious and hopeful all at the same time. It’s adorable. “I’m serious, baby,” Jensen murmurs, hand sliding over his flat stomach, gripping the sharp cut of his hipbone in his palm. “You’re absolutely gorgeous. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect mate.”  
  
Jared scent spikes and he bites down on his bottom lip. Jensen kisses his temple, hand unconsciously kneading his hip. “Wanna keep going?” he asks softly.  
  
“We haven’t even done anything,” Jared blurts out, wrinkling his nose adorably.  
  
Jensen chuckles softly and nods. “True. I’m sorry.” He clears his throat and slides his hand down Jared’s thigh back up to his hip. “Remember, stop me if you need to, okay?” he rasps. Jared nods, eyes wide as he stare up at Jensen.  
  
Jensen dips down and presses a kiss to Jared’s lips. He keeps it sweet and chaste at first. That is until Jared makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and his lips part just barely beneath Jensen’s. He takes that for permission to go further, slowly coaxing Jared’s lips open more before flicking his tongue inside. The first slide of their tongues together has Jared jerking slightly but Jensen can tell it’s just in surprise so he keeps going, slowly, carefully exploring his mate’s sweet mouth. Jared makes another noise, slightly impatient this time and squirms beneath Jensen, his hands tentatively brushing against Jensen’s chest. Even that small touch, through the soft fabric of his t-shirt, lights Jensen’s blood on fire.  
  
He moans and slides one hand into Jared’s hair, tilting his head just slightly, and deepens the kiss. Jared echoes his moan and Jensen feels Jared’s long arms wrap around his shoulders. Jensen pulls him closer, the kiss turning heated and dirty – Jared catches on _quick_ – and Jensen has to pull back to take a much needed breath.  
  
Jared blinks his eyes open slowly. The hazel has turned a dark, stormy-green and his lips are slick and kiss-bruised and Jensen can’t stop himself from dipping down and kissing him all over again. Jared kisses back enthusiastically, fingers digging into the meat of Jensen’s shoulder as his hips jerk, his hard cock brushing against Jensen’s thigh. Jared’s the one to pull away this time, gasping, his chest heaving.  
  
“ _Jensen_ ,” he moans, soft and breathy, his long, lean frame trembling with arousal. His scent is fucking divine and Jensen drops his head, burying his nose in the crook of Jared’s neck, licking and kissing the sweat-damp flesh. Jared arches slightly beneath him, another breathy moan spilling from his lips as Jensen mouths at his thundering pulse.  
  
“Gonna touch you, okay?” Jensen rasps, tone thick, already shot to hell with his own arousal. Jared nods, tightening his arms around Jensen’s shoulders when Jensen slides one hand down his chest, over his quivering stomach to the long, hard line of his cock.  
  
Jared sucks in a startled gasp, eyes slamming closed when Jensen palms his blood-thick length, the tip already sticky-wet with pre-come. Jensen curls his fingers around the shaft and dips his head, once again licking and sucking at Jared’s sweat-salty flesh. He scrapes his teeth over the crook of Jared’s neck, right where his claiming mark will go as he slowly starts to stroke Jared’s cock. He doesn’t get more than a few strokes before Jared is scrambling to push him away, chest heaving, eyes wet and wide.  
  
“Baby?” Jensen pulls away immediately, heart slamming against his ribs. “I’m sorry. You okay?”  
  
“What? No. Yeah, I’m fine. I just…” Jared stammers, breathing erratically. “I was gonna… I was too close,” he admits sheepishly.  
  
Jensen’s shoulders relax and he lets out the breath he was holding. “Scared me, Jay,” he murmurs.  
  
“Sorry,” Jared winces.  
  
“No, sweetheart. It’s fine,” Jensen smiles, dipping down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “And it’s also fine that you were gonna come. I want to make you come.”  
  
Jared frowns, nose wrinkling. “But I thought we were gonna mate,” he says softly, confused.  
  
“Oh, baby,” Jensen chuckles, once again reaching for Jared’s cock. “I can, and will, make you come more than once before I even get inside you.”  
  
Jared blinks owlishly, lips opening and closing with no sound coming out. Jensen smirks and twists his wrist, thumbing the head of Jared’s cock, slipping through the thin, watery pre-come. “Whenever you feel it,” Jensen encourages. “Come for me, okay?”  
  
Jared swallows thickly and nods, lips parting, mewling low in his throat as Jensen picks up the pace, jerking him off quick and efficient. It doesn’t take long before Jared throws his head back, crying out as Jensen works him to his first orgasm. Jared shivers through the aftershocks and collapses back against the mattress, a small, sated smile curling his lips, his eyes heavy-lidded.  
  
“Mm,” Jensen hums happily. “So beautiful.”  
  
Jared gasps when Jensen slides down and licks up his thin, slightly watery, nearly clear release. “Jensen,” Jared murmurs, half-question.  
  
Jensen presses a kiss to the sharp jut of Jared’s hipbone and glances up the long line of his mate’s perfect body. “Just relax and enjoy, okay?” Jensen instructs. “And like I said, come whenever you feel it. But don’t forget…”  
  
“To stop you if I need,” Jared interrupts, flashing him a smile. “I know, Jen.”  
  
Warmth curls in Jensen’s stomach and he returns Jared’s smile before dipping back down, mouthing wetly at Jared’s balls. His mate squirms slightly but spreads his legs a bit, gasping and moaning. Jared’s cock is still half-hard – the benefits of being both a teenager and an omega: a short refractory period and the ability to come multiple time – but no doubt oversensitive at the moment so Jensen doesn’t touch it. He laps at Jared’s sac then licks lower, down his perineum to his rim. The sweet taste of his natural slick – which is already starting to ooze out of him Jensen is pleased to notice – is thick and heavenly. It’s like ambrosia and Jensen knows he’s addicted after just one small taste.  
  
Jared’s fingers claw at his shoulder and Jensen’s eyes snap up to him. Jared looks worried, chewing on his bottom lip. “Are you okay?” Jensen asks.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Jared breathes. “I just… Are you sure you should do that?” he asks quietly, nose wrinkling again.  
  
Jensen chuckles and nuzzles Jared’s balls. “Did it feel good?” he asks softly. Jared reluctantly nods. “That’s what matters. But to answer you, it’s perfectly fine for me to do that. I _want_ to do it. You taste so damn good, sweetheart. But the most important thing is that _you_ enjoy it.”  
  
“Okay,” Jared whispers, settling back against the pillow, slowly spreading his legs a bit wider.  
  
Jensen shifts over, settling between his legs, palms sliding up the warm, soft skin of his inner thighs. Jared’s breath hitches and Jensen sees his Adam’s apple bob when he swallows, can see his cock twitch, slowly hardening as Jensen keeps touching. His hand slides up more, fingers brushing the bottom curve of Jared’s ass then slipping between the muscled globes. He watches carefully as he touches the tips of his fingers to Jared’s hole, pads slipping in his thick lubricant. Jared’s legs slide up, slowly bending at the knees, eyes locked with Jensen’s as he lets them fall open, exposing himself completely to Jensen.  
  
Jensen leans forward, sucking Jared’s balls into his mouth first, tonguing at them, then once again going back further, hands beneath Jared’s ass, pulling him open slightly. He catches a whiff of his scent just before burying his face in the cleft, tongue instantly darting out, licking around and over Jared’s hole, the taste exploding on his throat.  
  
Jared chokes on a broken moan and Jensen can see his long, slender fingers gripping the sheets, knuckles white. Jensen wants to stop and make sure that he’s okay but the second that he pulls back, Jared whines high in his throat and wiggles his hips, silently begging, demanding, that Jensen not stop. So he doesn’t. He pushes his face in as far as possible, licking and sucking at Jared’s entrance, pushing his tongue in when the muscle starts to loosen. As an omega, Jared’s inner muscles should loosen and prepare themselves for Jensen automatically, with the first production of his slick. With the trauma that he experienced, Jensen isn’t surprised that he needs actual prep. He may always need it. Jensen is okay with doing it, anything to prevent Jared from feeling any pain.  
  
Jensen pushes his tongue in deeper, a fresh pulse of slick oozing out across his tastebuds and Jared moans, his back arching off the mattress. “Oh, God,” he pants. “Jensen… Please, more…”  
  
Jensen shifts his hands and slides a finger in next to the tip of his tongue. Jared is tight, his inner muscles so warm, fluttering around the intrusion. Jensen pushes in slowly, feeling along Jared’s inner walls, making sure that he can’t feel any damage that Jared might have missed with his own self-diagnosis. Thankfully, he doesn’t feel anything abnormal and Jensen breathes a sigh of relief. He pulls his head back, watching Jared intently as he moves his finger around, pulling out then thrusting back in. Jared’s eyes are squeezed closed and he’s biting his bottom lip bloody, his body tense and starting to tremble.  
  
Jensen pulls his finger away slowly and crawls up Jared’s body, wiping his lips and chin on the back of his hand before dipping down to kiss Jared. His mate’s eyes snap open and lock with his, the conflicting emotions in those mesmerizing hazel depths enough to break his heart.  
  
“You wanna stop?” Jensen asks, clean hand carding through Jared’s sweat-damp curls, pushing the strands off his flushed face.  
  
“I don’t… I’m sorry, Jensen,” he whispers. “I just… It felt so good but then I remembered how it could hurt…”  
  
“Hey, it’s alright,” Jensen cuts him off gently, shifting over to the side and pulling Jared against his chest. “You’ve done amazingly well tonight, baby.”  
  
“I don’t wanna stop though,” Jared frowns, looking up at him, eyes pleading. “I really do want it, Jen. And it really did feel so good.” He leans up and kisses Jensen, quick and shy, and Jensen can’t help but smile. “Please?” he begs.  
  
“What if I stay right here, just like this, and hold you. And you make sure to keep your eyes on me?” Jensen offers, thinking that might help.  
  
Jared smiles and nods, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, clinging tightly as Jensen moves in for another deep, slow kiss. While he’s got Jared distracted, he moves one hand down between his legs again, one finger once again circling his sloppy-wet entrance. His body is more than ready, Jensen knows that his mind is the problem though.  
  
Jared pulls away from the kiss and looks up at him, blinking slowly, the tension slowly melting from his body. Jensen holds Jared close, eyes locked together except for when they’re kissing, as he slowly, gently fingers his mate open. Jared moans and writhes against his hand, hips tilting down, baring down when Jensen finds his prostate, tips of two fingers rubbing against the swollen nub. Jared’s eyes are wide, his lips parted, as he whines softly. His cock is hard and leaking again and he barely flinches when he demands more breathlessly and Jensen carefully pushes a third finger into him. Jensen keeps the pressure on his sweet spot, rubbing and stimulating the gland, essentially milking Jared’s second orgasm from him. Jared moans and trembles against him, face buried in Jensen’s neck, mouthing wetly, absently, at Jensen’s thundering pulse.  
  
Once the aftershocks have passed, Jensen slowly, carefully pulls his fingers away, letting Jared melt back against the mattress and rest. His mate wrinkles his nose and huffs out a slightly annoyed sound. “What’s wrong?” Jensen asks softly, unable to resist kissing the tip of his cute little nose.  
  
“I don’t… I like the way your fingers felt,” Jared eventually mutters. “And now I feel empty. I don’t like it.”  
  
Jensen smiles and pulls Jared in closer, nuzzling their faces together. “So you’re okay?” Jensen asks quietly. He feels like he’s asked that a million times in the last hour or so but he just has to be sure.  
  
“I… Yeah,” Jared breathes, sounding almost shocked. “I actually am. I mean, I don’t know…” He stops, looks Jensen in the eye and smiles, dimples digging in deep. “I wanna try more,” he says, soft but firm. “I don’t wanna be afraid to be with my own mate. I don’t know how it’s gonna go but I wanna try.” He licks his lips, worry flashing through his eyes. “But can we just… Can we do it face to face? So I can see you?”  
  
“Do you want me to knot you?” Jensen asks.  
  
Jared’s cheeks flush but he nods. “I do,” he answers shyly. “Like I said earlier, I wanna make it official, I wanna be mated completely, wanna be claimed. Which I know means knotting.”  
  
“We don’t have to go that far,” Jensen murmurs. It’ll be hard as hell to keep himself from knotting his beautiful, perfect mate, to keep from taking what’s his, what he wants more than anything, but for Jared, he can do it.  
  
“Don’t you wanna?” Jared asks, insecurity pouring off him.  
  
“Of course I do, baby,” Jensen groans. “More than anything. But if that’s too much, we can work up to it.”  
  
Jared inhales deeply and tilts his chin up, eyes bright and clear but still slightly dark with nerves and left-over arousal. “I want it,” he replies evenly. Then adds brazenly, “Knot me, Alpha.”  
  
Jensen barely bites back a growl, barely resists throwing Jared onto his stomach and doing just that. He inhales deeply and gets a hold of himself, the beast inside. “If you wanna knot, face to face isn’t really the best position.”  
  
“But it can be done right?” Jared asks.  
  
“Of course. It’s just… Once we tie, it can be uncomfortable for you.”  
  
“I’ll be okay,” Jared smiles sweetly, fingers brushing over Jensen’s shoulders. “But at least this time, I really need to be able to see you, okay?”  
  
Jensen nods and kisses him once more before pulling away to finally strip off his own clothes. He can feel the weight of Jared’s eyes as he climbs off the mattress and slips his t-shirt off then pushes his sleep pants and boxer briefs down and off. When he turns back to the bed, Jared’s gaze slides down his body – probably unconsciously – and stops at his cock. Jensen’s been hard since he woke up and caught Jared’s scent and now – an hour later – he’s aching with it, his dick throbbing and leaking like a busted pipe, the loose skin at the base where his knot will grow already tingling and pulsing slightly. He’ll probably pop the second he pushes inside Jared.  
  
He gives Jared another second to look, to get used to seeing him naked – Jensen doubts he even paid attention the night they got married – before climbing back onto the bed. Jared automatically spreads his legs again, making room for Jensen between those pale, muscular thighs, the skin baby-soft against Jensen’s hips. Jared reaches for him, smiling faintly, arms once again snaking around his shoulders. Jensen smiles and settles with his weight on his knees and one hand next to Jared’s head, the other between them. He grips himself tight and brushes the tip to Jared’s soaked, loosened entrance, eyes locking on Jared’s. He wants to kiss him, to try to distract him, but Jensen thinks it’s probably best if Jared is looking at him.  
  
Jared tips his chin in a slight nod, silently letting Jensen know he’s still okay. “Just relax as much as you can, okay?” Jensen instructs softly. “And remember to breathe.”  
  
Jared nods again and Jensen slowly pushes forward. The moment his cock-head breaches Jared’s still tight, wet heat Jensen has to fight harder than ever to keep control on himself, on his alpha. Jared tenses, eyes wide and starting to well with tears. Jensen brushes a quick kiss to his lips. “Please, baby,” he begs brokenly. “You gotta relax for me. Can you do that?” Jared squeezes his eyes closed, a few tears breaking free. “Sweetheart, breathe. C’mon, Jay. Does it hurt? You want me to stop?”  
  
Jared shakes his head and forces his eyes open – they’re glassy with tears – then inhales slowly, exhales shakily. Jensen nods and Jared does it again and Jensen can feel the tension start to fade, the vice-like grip around his cock loosening. Jared bites his bottom lip and digs his fingers into Jensen’s shoulderblades but nods for Jensen to continue.  
  
It seems to take forever but eventually, Jensen bottoms out. He holds perfectly still, giving Jared all the time he needs to adjust, biting the inside of his jaw to keep control of himself. Jared lets go of his lip – he’s broken the skin, a few drops of blood welling on the bruised-red skin – and sighs shakily.  
  
“Am I hurting you?” Jensen rasps.  
  
“No,” Jared whispers back. “Feels… Kinda tight, burns a little. Mostly just really full.”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Jared sighs again and unclenches his fingers, sliding one hand up Jensen’s neck, fingers sliding into the short hair on the back of Jensen’s head. “I am. Kiss me?”  
  
Jensen keeps his hips still when he dips down, pressing their lips together. Jared pushes to deepen it right away to Jensen’s delight and surprise, licking at the seam of his lips, his tongue snaking inside when Jensen opens for him. The kiss does nothing to help calm the racing of Jensen’s heart, the all-consuming, almost overwhelming need to move, to take.  
  
Eventually Jared pulls back and Jensen groans when he shifts his hips, flexing his inner muscles. Jared’s eyes widen and his lips fall open, his thighs tightening around Jensen’s hips. “Okay,” Jared gasps. “You gotta… Jensen, do something, please?”  
  
Jensen rests his weight on his forearms and his knees and slowly pulls back, pushing in again just as slowly. Jared’s quiet, watching him intently, but he seems to be handling it okay so Jensen keeps going, falling into a slow, tentative rhythm. Jared feels amazing around him, so warm and wet and tight and Jensen is barely holding onto his fragile control at this point.  
  
Jared tilts his hips up, wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist and on the next thrust, Jensen knows he hits Jared’s sweet spot. His mate cries out, clinging to him, body nearly vibrating. “Oh God,” he breathes. “Again. Jensen, again.”  
  
Jensen makes damn-sure to keep the same angle and does as his mate demands. Jared moans brokenly, head pressing back into the pillow, his neck arching beautifully. Jensen can’t resist the draw of all that warm, tan skin and dips his head, mouthing at Jared’s pulse, lapping at the sweat-salty flesh, inhaling deep lung-fulls of Jared’s enticing, addictive scent.  
  
Jared’s cock is half-hard, trapped between their stomachs and Jensen can feel fresh slick pulsing from Jared when he thrusts in deep. Jared groans and claws at Jensen’s back. “More,” Jared pleads, surprising Jensen – and himself if the way his eyes widen and he looks at Jensen is any indication.  
  
Jensen still goes slow but thrusts in deeper, a bit harder, still making sure to nail Jared’s prostate. He can feel his knot starting to pulse, the flesh starting to grow. “Baby,” he breathes. “I’m gonna… I’m gettin’ close.” If Jared wants him to stop, he needs to know _now_. “You okay? Feel good?”  
  
“Feels so good,” Jared moans. He sounds surprised. “It’s okay, Jen. Do it. I’m okay.”  
  
Even though he could keep thrusting for a few more minutes at least, Jensen pushes in deep, circling his hips, grinding forward against Jared’s sweet spot. He doesn’t want to risk hurting Jared by stretching his rim around his growing knot. Jared tightens his hold around Jensen’s shoulders, clinging, his wide eyes never leaving Jensen’s face as Jensen’s knot starts to swell, pushing against Jared’s inner walls and his prostate.  
  
Jensen can’t help but groan at the intense pleasure – the spike in Jared’s scent making it even better – and pulls back just slightly then thrusts back in. Jared gasps and arches, writhing beneath him, and Jensen can feel that he’s fully hard again. “ _Jensen_ ,” Jared whispers, awestruck and scared in equal measures.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Jensen rasps. “’m here. It’s okay.”  
  
He just barely pumps his hips a few more times, pushing in as deep as possible. They both moan when Jensen’s knot fills completely, tying them together. The first wave of his release is nearly painful in its intensity and Jensen’s whole body trembles with it. Jared cries out, his blood-hot cock twitching and pulsing weakly between their stomachs, untouched, as he has a smaller, nearly completely dry third orgasm. Instinct more than anything takes over and Jensen dips down, sinking his teeth into the crook of Jared’s neck, marking him on the outside as his seed is marking him on the inside, finally, fully claiming his mate. Jared twitches and his head tilts lazily to the side, moaning almost pitifully.  
  
Jensen unclenches his jaw after a moment and pulls back enough to look at his mark, the perfect indention of his teeth, the bite sluggishly bleeding. Jensen laps up the blood, moaning at the coopery-tang that’s just the slightest bit sweet as well. Jared’s still beneath him, breathing hard, chest slightly heaving. Jensen shifts his weight enough to keep from crushing his poor mate – this is why face to face is not ideal for knotting – and looks down at Jared, one hand moving to push the sweaty hair off his forehead.  
  
Jared blinks slowly and turns his head back toward Jensen. The bond that had been missing between them all this time snaps into place and Jensen can _feel_ Jared, all around him, in his head and in his heart. Jared gasps, obviously feeling it too. For the first time since he touched Jared tonight, Jensen doesn’t have to ask if he’s okay, he can feel it all – the surprise, the pleasure, the slight fear still hovering around the edges – but he still asks, “You okay?” because he wants to hear Jared say it.  
  
“I… I’m good,” Jared whispers back, blinking up at him, fox eyes roving over his face. “That was… I wasn’t expecting that,” he chuckles softly, eyes glittering, dimples digging into his cheeks.  
  
“I love you,” Jensen murmurs at the same time that he thinks it.  
  
Jared’s smile deepens and his cheeks flush. “I love you, too,” he whispers back.  
  
Things aren’t completely fixed. Jared will still have issues to work through, _they’ll_ still have issues to work through. But Jensen knows without a doubt that they’ll get there. And it’ll be more than worth it when they do.


End file.
